Final Words
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: The night before the final battle, it dawns on the four brothers that this was truly it. That there was no going back. Emotions run high as each of them struggles to say everything on their minds before they never get another chance to do so.


**Hello all! Here is yet another FFXV one shot! This one is set at the end of the game, right before Noctis's death and the final battle against Ardyn. Just four guys and a campfire... that scene got to me every time I watched it!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Final Words**

Noctis quietly picked at the stew that his forever blind friend- no, brother, he was a brother at this point- Ignis had made. It was the last time they'd eat like this, he realized, anxiety gnawing at his gut. Anxiety, fear... sadness. He would never see those three faces ever again, all to stop the Starscrouge from harming any more people. Four willing yet unwilling participants to sacrifice their lives for the greater good... a king to join his father, ending the Lucii blood line.

The whole concept scared the ever living hell out of Noctis, if he were honest. He'd normally draw strength from his brothers but he could feel the fear dancing around them as amber crackled from the fire in front of them.

Prompto hadn't said much since the day before. Now at 30, Noctis had to admit Prompto had finally gained some muscle, and was a excellent sharpshooter- not like he wasn't before, but he'd gotten more... focused in battle. No more goof-off, laugh a lot, smiling chocobo lover was in their midst. Instead it was a stronger, bolder, yet more emotional Prompto... and Noctis didn't want that part of him to ever change.

Even after his horrible ordeal with Ardyn, and the truth he'd kept to himself for 20 something years, Noctis didn't want to lose him as his best friend. They were too tightly bond together, were practically brothers, and he wasn't mad at him for anything. His country was to blame, not the innocent blond that sat with them and always made them smile... unless he did something utterly clumsy. Prompto and Noctis being the same age was also the reason why they clicked so well- they were the young ones and had to be protected. It made Noctis feel a bit better, knowing that he didn't have to be treated any different, that Prompto finally, FINALLY got it through his thick skull that he was important to them.

Out of all of them, Prompto was the first to voice his dislike of his best friend having to die to save them. An argument ensured and Prompto completely shut down. He still hadn't said anything much since that night, and Noctis understood that. He himself still didn't know what to say to make this any better...

Then there was Gladiolus. Strong, steel-willed, gentle giant Gladiolus... Noctis was amused at all the hair that his other closest friend and trainer had. It was so much he had to tie it up into a ponytail in the back, which made Noctis smile every time he thought about the Gladiolus he knew ten years ago... and the powerful weapon on destruction he knew now.

Gladiolus, like Prompto, hadn't said much the night before about Noctis dying or the argument they had about... well, pretty much everything. Noctis knew he'd go on and on about this having to be him, that it was his responsibility as king and that he was doing this with him until the end. If only Gladiolus understood how literal that was... he'd stuck by the king's side, even when there were times his bluntness really made Noctis want to cut his head off. It was because of that attitude, that aura of wisdom and understanding they'd become such tight brothers. Noctis didn't really know what he and Prompto would do without his training- or his jokes from time to time.

Ignis... Noctis sighed. Ignis... with him, he didn't know WHERE to start. Ignis had basically been his mother, then all their mothers. He cared for Noctis in a way he just never had the chance to experience. And while it could be suffocating, downright annoying at times, he would never wish to change a thing.

Ignis lost his eyes because of him, and it was a guilt Noctis never knew how to address. He would never again see those green hues light up when he discovered a new recepie, or ignite with passion and fury when he was in battle. Yet still, Ignis knew him. He still knew how to get around, how to be their chef, their comfort, and on occasion, their parents all in one. They depended on him for so much, and Noctis could never understand how that was fair... that Ignis lost everything and still stand up to fight. Hell, he wished he'd taken his offer back inside that dank cave and made him sit out, find ways to get his sight back... but would he be here? Probably not.

He knew them all, what they loved, what they hated, what they wanted to do, what they didn't want to do but had to do... he was just that easy to be around and even easier to talk to. Simply because he was a man of few words... and more of a man of action. Which fit him to a strange T, Noct noted.

Just like the others, Ignis hadn't spoken much since the night before tonight. He seemed really tense and awkward, as if he didn't know how to handle the words being thrown about. Which was how Noctis felt right now as he struggled to put words to his thoughts. He kept himself busy working on a special recipe- the one they all ate now. Or barely ate. Ignis didn't really touch his plate either, and didn't push the others to do so.

It was a solemn night, the soft light of the fire illuminating everyone's expressions... sadness.

This was literally the last night they'd see each other, be with each other, talk and laugh... and no one knew what to say to make this easier to bear. So it was complete silence. Until:

"I need to take a walk." Prompto stood up and almost ran off northbound. Gladiolus looked over his shoulder at the rapidly retreating figure, and in the reflection of the light, Noctis saw a strange new emotion he was sure was never there before: pure, raw concern.

Mind you, Gladiolus was a man of emotion, but he usually kept it together fairly well, until recently. When Prompto was kidnapped. When Ignis lost his sight and him and Noct could not see eye to eye to save their lives. When Luna passed away and Noct was so far down in his depression he didn't know how to surface out of it.

But the concern in his brown eyes... that was something Noct couldn't place his finger on.

"Gladio?" he asked softly. Said man waited a bit longer and sighed heavily before turning back around.

"He's hurtin' bad but for him to run off like this..." Noct felt his insides twist. Of course Prompto didn't want to cry in front of them. He never wanted to be seen as the weakest of them but he really failed to understand how many tears Noct himself shed the night after he was rescued. How late he stayed up just to watch them all sleep, breathe, live. It was creepy to some, but it was the only other way Noct could remind himself they were still here. Still fighting the good fight... still keepin' on keepin' on, as Prompto and Wiz put it.

"He's scared, Gladio. And we cannot blame him..." Ignis said just as softly, leaning a bit into his fold out chair. "We all are."

Noctis was even more disturbed by the strange fact Gladiolus didn't try to deny it. But that was okay. That was fine.

Because honestly, so was he.

"Yeah. You do have a point."Gladiolus muttered, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. "He's always been the first to get frightened by everything and anything, damn crybaby."

Noctis couldn't help the slow smile that was forming across his face. There was no malice behind his brother's words about the blond- sadly, Noctis admitted, it was true.

"Well, he's only being human, you know."

"To think he felt that he wasn't..." Noctis hadn't meant for them to hear that comment, but the camp fell silent upon it being spoke. They knew Prompto was very sensitive about the barcode forever imprinted on his wrist.

"Yes, Your Highness... he felt so different from us all when he was more human than he ever knew..."

Noctis finally gave up on eating and set his food aside, leaning back to look at the night sky. It dawned on him that he still had one thing he needed to say, but he STILL couldn't find the words to say it. And it was knawing at him.

"Noct."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he blinked and stared at his two older brothers. Gladiolus was looking at him with a expression Noctis knew all too well.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go find him." He stood up, and winced- even at the age of 30 his body was feeling the effects of the ring. He felt at least 60 years old as he placed his hands in the middle of his back and stretched.

"Just...both of you watch your asses." Gladiolus had never sounded so... unsure before. Noctis frowned a little at his weird attitude and tone, but decided to wait. He had finally figured out what he wanted to say, and he needed Prompto here to say it.

As Noctis walked off in the same direction as his best friend, Gladiolus couldn't help but think over all the struggles, adventures, trials and pain they went through to mold the little boy he first met into the strong, quiet and very stubborn man that was his king. His savior. His little brother, as far as he was concerned.

"...Gladiolus." Ignis called out. Said man turned towards his brother, who seemed to be looking in his direction. Tilting his head just a bit, Ignis regarded his large friend just a bit before a knowing smile broke out on his face. He slowly got up to begin cleaning.

"I know, Iggy. He's... he's grown up. About damn time." Standing up and stretching his arms, Gladiolus helped Ignis clean up camp and sighed.

"That is not what I was referring to."

"You mean about Prompto's drama exit? Yeah, I'm worried about him too. He hasn't been himself in a while but I didn't think he was so far... out of it."

Ignis didn't say anything for a moment. He stopped mid-clean and looked straight ahead. "It is not just him I'm worried about. Our King is in distress as well."

Gladiolus knew that was true. Noctis had been very distressed as of late, but he didn't know why. "... you have a point. He ain't talkin' though. He won't talk."

Ignis finished cleaning and put his hand on his hip in his usual relaxed pose. "You know our king won't spill the beans that easily, Gladio. He will probably fret over one of us before he ever reveals anything to us about himself." He tsked, shaking his head.

"It is just how our king is."

* * *

Prompto sat by a small, peaceful, moonlit lake, his legs drawn tightly to his chest. He could feel his heart ramming in his chest and his throat was tight but he didn't want to cry. Not yet. Not now. Afterwards... yeah. He was going to bawl like a damn baby.

His best friend was about to die. Yes, he was the king. Yes, he knew it was for the best. But that was his best friend. His only true friend until he met Gladio and Iggy... they were honestly all he had.

Once this was over, what was he to do? Where was he to go?

"... thought I'd find you here." A deep, soft voice said from behind. Prompto couldn't help but smile and close his eyes as he felt rather than saw Noctis come and sit with him.

"W-What about your suit?" Prompto finally got out, a bit scared to trust his voice. Noctis chuckled and looked out the lake with him, shoulder bumping shoulder.

"I'll live. It was gonna get dirty anyways." was his final answer. Despite the overwhelming sadness he felt inside, a small laugh erupted from him. Noctis smiled, glad he was able to get him to at least crack a smile- he'd been so down lately he was sure his friend almost forgot he was his light...

They sat like that, shoulder to shoulder and light breeze fluttering blond and raven strands of hair, for who knew how long, each lost in their own world. Finally, Noctis took a good look at his friend.

"Prompto." Too large for his age blue hues hesitantly looked back at him.

"We've been friends for a long time now, haven't we." He was so soft, so fragile as he spoke, as if Prompto would shatter at the words. With how much emotion Noct could feeling rolling off his friend, it was only a matter of time until he did. He wasn't so sure he was ready for the tears yet.

"Y...Yeah." was all the blond could muster to say in a small voice. He was close to breaking and Noctis knew it.

Nocits continued to look out at the lake before him, surveying it as if it were the last time. Which it was, but... it didn't matter. He was here with his closest friend, the only one who knew how to get Gladiolus to laugh with his senselessness, to get Noct to remember he was also a kid sometimes, even getting Ignis to crack a smile here and there (Noctis knew how hard he had to work to get that miracle to happen). He encouraged him at times when he was so unsure of his life and what he wanted his destiny to become.

Prompto was their light. Always had been, and by the Six, Noct was not about to let it go out, no matter happened in the next few hours.

"You know something, Prompto..." He looked over at him.

"I... I..." He let out a small frustrated huff, his hands clasped together in front of him. Prompto looked at his friend's hands, shaking and turning white from clenching them so tight. His own hands were shaking too, and his heart was a beat away from bursting out of his chest. This was so hard... why did this have to be so hard...

"N-Noct..." He whispered weakly, not sure what he was doing. His voice sounded tired, beyond sad, beyond broken. Noctis looked at him, slightly dragged from his thoughts.

"I'm scared... is it wrong for me to feel like that...?" His voice was barely audible. "I know I-I shouldn't... b-but..."

"Prom... no. No... it's not wrong. It isn't." Noctis ran his hands down his face, struggling to hold himself together just enough to get this out.

"I'm scared, too." There, he finally said it. But it still felt weird, felt hard to keep speaking. Noct shook his head, as if he couldn't believe he spoke what he spoke, and hadn't been aware he was crying, not until he realized Prompto was just staring at him with a wide-eyed expression. Noct returned the expression, hands resting on his thighs.

"What?"

"...y-you're crying..." was all Prompto could speak. Blinking in confusion, shaking fingers touched his cheek and he sat there, frozen by the moisture on his cheeks.

"I..." Noctis had no words. Neither did his friend. They stared at each other, wide-eyed and confused, until Prompto smiled. He understood.

"I-It... it's okay." Prompto's shaky voice spoke after a strange staring contest. He didn't know what made him say that, other for his own sanity. Noctis simply blinked.

"It's okay to be scared, man. Honestly. Out of all of us... you... you have the right..."

Noctis was even more torn. This wasn't what he wanted. To see Prompto so messed up that he didn't know how to approach his own best friend. It was beginning to bother him.

"Prom... I..."

"I-I'm sorry, Noct." The sudden apology left the king a bit stunned. Prompto's voice was a bit raspy and he was struggling to pull it together. He tried to put on a smile, a true one, but his lips quivered and Noctis knew it wasn't much longer now before the full blown dam burst.

"I betcha Gladdy and Iggy are mad I left them with all the cleaning, huh."

"Nope. Lucky we didn't have to clean much, though." A deeper, booming voice sounded from behind the two of them.

Gladiolus and Ignis came up behind them and decided to keep the younger two company. Gladiolus flanked Noctis' right side, and Ignis sat on Prompto's left. Prompto leaned on Ignis's shoulder and was glad when his friend wrapped his arm about his shoulder. He just needed to rest his head and not think about his best friend dying in a few hours...

"So. What had you talking for almost an hour? Thought you all got eaten by a monster fish or something." Gladiolus wondered. Noct felt that same uneasy feeling creeping up his throat and the inability to speak hit him once again. Prompto didn't say much either, not for a few moments, anyways.

"It... It wasn't... it was just me. I needed to clear my head, t-that's all." Prompto said shakily, curling closer to Ignis. "Noct must've came to find me when I didn't come back." Ignis glanced at him and moved his shoulder, causing Prompto to look up at him.

"Oh? Then why are you shaking? It is not cold out tonight."

Gladiolus noticed how still and tense their king was, and he placed a hand on Noctis's shoulder, squeezing tight. This caused the king to look up, eyes still red from crying.

"Noct?" he asked. "What's really goin' on?"

Noct did that clasping hand thing again, looking away from all of the to the sky, tighter this time, and he didn't know what to say without hurting inside so much he wanted to rip his heart out. It was hard enough getting it out to Prompto, but to Ignis and Gladiolus... that, he didn't think he could handle. He was really going to break down.

"Noct? Are you alright?" Ignis asked.

"Y-Yeah... it... it's just..." Noctis wasn't sure how he could word his feelings, tell his brothers that he grew up and traveled with... that he didn't want to die like this. That he didn't want to leave them and see his parents and Luna. Or did he?

Perhaps it was the conflicting emotions that was causing his worry and doubt, but how to voice them to men he practically grew up with... he just didn't know."I, um..."

Saying goodbye to all of them... he couldn't...

"...it's really about to be over. Isn't it..." Prompto finally whispered. Ignis and Gladiolus looked at the blond as he spoke.

"I-I know we're doing the right thing, saving this world, saving the people... I know that. But... to lose Noct in the process... w-what are we supposed to do..."

Ignis hummed in thought. "Noctis... you know your father never wanted this for you. You know that." he explained softly. "He never wished this ill fate upon you. That was why he tried to protect you and your mother. He knew what would happen if he passed and he struggled to keep his only child away from the carnage and death."

"I know.. I-I know, and I understand, Iggy... but... Prompto's right." He chuckled bitterly.

"I... dammit. Dammit, why is this so hard..." He breathed to himself. Gladiolus hadn't said anything, just sat quietly and listened as he kept a comforting hand on his king's- no, his brother, he reminded himself, his damn brother- shoulder. He could tell that whatever he was about to say was eating at him, had been for awhile.

If he were being honest with himself, he was nervous as well as scared. He had seen what happened with the Crystal. He saw how far they drifted apart during that twn year wait. It bothered him. It angered him. And it scared the hell out of him.

"We were so lost after that Crystal took you, Noct." Prompto addressed what was on the tank's mind. He smiled a little- leave it to Prompto to make an emotional moment.

"It was bad enough that was only ten years, but... it was too long. We were so far apart..."

"He is right. It was... hard to cope with, losing you, Your Highness." Ignis added carefully as he gauged Prompto's current state of mind. "We did stray apart, although it was far from intentional. I suppose... we were just unsure of what the future held for us. Of what the future had done to you."

Noct sat up a bit more. "I... I didn't mean for that to happen."

"We know. Wasn't like you planned that, anyways." Gladiolus finally spoke. Noctis looked sideways at him.

"Don't give me that. You didn't know what the hell that crystal was gonna do. Not like it did us any damn good, and the bastard Ardyn or whatever his name was ruined everything." Gladiolus's hand clenched.

"True, Gladio. But we are going to put a stop to it, are we not?"

Grinning and pointing his thumb to himself, the tank was clearly ready for a fight and couldn't wait to take the battle to him. "Ya damn right we're stopping him. Only one true king belongs in that castle."

Noct let those words mull over his head. _'One true king... I'm the true king and I'm marching to my death.'_

Then he looked at Ignis, who lost his sight helping him gain the Levaiathan's blessings. He thought about his determined resolve the night they nearly died fighting that plant beast, and how his words made sense now that he had so much time to mull over it. He looked at Gladiolus, who was always the canvas of battle, scars upon scars littering his body as they told the story of his wins and losses. He thought about Jared, whom Gladiolus was close to, one of the few times he saw him unravel and act so out of character. He looked at Prompto, who struggled with the life he forced himself to live, the pain he had to hide as he tried to keep everyone's spirits upbeat. He thought about his internal scars that had yet to heal.

And he realized something. Every one of them gave up their lives, kept their pain and suffering under wraps, all for him to become king. All for him to just... die. In spite of that, however, he enjoyed the time he spent with them. Every minute, good, bad, or ugly, he wouldn't give up for the world. And while he wished it could go on a lot longer than this, he knew... this was for the best. They would be together again.

The fear lessened in his heart. It didn't make things easier, but at least with this... he could be strong.

"Oi. Noct." Gladiolus was looking at him.

"Still not gonna tell us what had you two out here so long?" he asked with slight amusement. Noctis returned the expression briefly before taking a quick look at Prompto. The blond had fallen unusually quiet, still curled in on himself and leaning on Ignis's shoulder.

"I, um..." Noctis took a deep breath.

"So I... I guess I..." He frowned, wondering why expressing himself around his friends was STILL this hard.

"I guess... I've... I've made my peace." He finally settled on. Yeah, that felt right.

All this time... all the adventures, all the arguments, the frustration, the fear, the pain... it'd been for this. And he was going to see it through, even though he knew what was awaiting him at the end of it.

"I've made my peace... I guess with _this._ " He struggled to explain. Keeping his eyes locked on the lake made it easier to gather his thoughts and not see the glistening tears in their eyes.

"Still, I..." This was where Noctis finally felt the first tear spill over and land on his hands. He lowered his head as he struggled to finish what he wanted to say.

"I think... knowing that this is it... a-and seeing you here now..."

He took in a shuddering breath, exhaled, and looked up at the moon. "... it's... more than I can take." His voice cracked at the end.

 _'I don't think I could've done this alone. Facing everything we've ever done, feeling what I've felt, losing what I've lost, I... I KNOW I couldn't do this. Not without any of you. I should have realized it... should have appreciated it more. But... seeing how you all stayed by me, kept going with me, fighting for me when I was too weak to fight for myself... this... this is all I can give.'_

Noctis broke down at that point, his face buried in his hands. A second late, his cheek collided with a strong, warm shoulder. Gladiolus didn't try to hide the fact he had tears tracing his cheeks, for once in his life. He'd finally opened up to his brothers.

 _'I want you to live. Regardless of what happens to me... I need you all to see the sun rise once again.'_

"About time you finally learned to spit it out." Gladiolus whispered. "You needed to learn sooner or later, huh."

Noct didn't say anything, just pulled away from him and sighed. Yeah, that was way too hard and a bit awkward. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Ignis was the next to speak. Wiping his eye and adjusting his shades, he simply stated, "It... it's good to hear, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Ignis."

Gladiolus stood up and looked at the three. "I'm heading back. We gotta get some sleep."

Ignis agreed to that- although they had no clue what time it truly was, they knew it was getting late. "Your Highness. You need to rest. Please, go on ahead and get some sleep."

Noctis had to chuckle at the irony- ten years ago, he never had to tell him to go to sleep; that was just imprinted in his brain. Now, he was so wound up he didn't think he could sleep. But he knew he had to try, at the least. Tomorrow was the most important day of his life... his last day alive.

As Noctis stood up, he noticed Prompto's trembling shoulders. Seeing as how Gladiolus already trekked back to camp, and how he more than likely needed some space, he extended a hand to Ignis and helped him up. If anything, Ignis would be the best option to help Gladiolus sort himself out. Besides, he still had a friend to help, and that was going to be both easy and hard.

"I will. Just wanna sit out here with this knucklehead for a bit more." He bumped his shoulder, trying to get him to say something. Weakly smiling at his confidant, he had a look in his eyes that begged him to let him talk to Prompto before they headed back. Ignis thought about it, before he nodded.

"...alright. Both of you, be careful." Ignis ordered as he headed back to camp to find Gladiolus.

Noctis relaxed; he knew Ignis and Gladiolus were probably worried stiff about his mental state of mind, as well as Prompto's. Turning back to him, he sat back down and resumed simply keeping him company.

"D-Did you... mean that?" the blond suddenly asked, voice cracked and soft. Noctis blinked.

"Meant what?"

"W-What you said... about being at peace."

Noct wished he could take that look away from Prompto's face. Out of all of them, he had taken this whole destiny thing the hardest, even harder than himself. He couldn't stop stealing glances at him and tried so hard to control his tears and put on a good front that he was okay. But he was far from it... and there was not much that could be done.

"I... I think I did..." he answered finally. He smiled reassuringly at him, trying to make it as believable as he could, but he still wasn't sure himself. "I mean... I don't know. It's... hard sometimes, trying to sort through something like this."

Prompto didn't reply. But he was close. Very, very close to a breakdown Noctis wasn't sure he knew how to address. He put a hand on his shoulder and jerked his head towards camp. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

They stood up and started to make their way back. By then, only the fire and the four fold- out chairs were left. It stung in his chest that this was the last camp... this was really and truly the last camp together.

"I can't... N-Noct, I..." Prompto suddenly wailed, falling to the ground. Gladiolus and Ignis emerged, one having been reading and one cleaning his daggers. All three looked at him.

"Prom! Hey man, what's going on?"

Prompto was a sobbing mess, the worst they've ever seen, even worse than him being captured by Ardyn. He hand his face buried so he didn't have to show his embarrassment, but his shoulders shook something fierce. They surrounded him, not saying anything, just being there for him.

"Prompto... please. It's alright." Noctis finally pleaded with him, rubbing his back. Gladiolus pried his hands away from his face, and let him sob against his chest. Ignis took his hand in his. Prompto didn't stop, only pressed his face more into Gladiolus, who chuckled as he stroked his hair. Noctis had to admit- the huge, strong giant definite kept this side of himself only for them, and it was... nice, for a lack of a better word. It warmed him a little.

"Ah, Prompto... you're always the first to cry, you know?" the tank muttered with another, softer chuckle. "But you know Noct can do this. He's accepted what's gonna happen, and we have to be strong enough to support him."

Prompto shook his head. "I c-can't... I... I don't know what I'm gonna do... I... I don't..." he blubbered. Somehow, they knew what he meant.

"Calm down, Prompto. Take a deep breath." Ignis instructed. Prompto did and even though he was finally done sobbing, tears were still making rapid streaks down his face.

"Listen, Prompto. You still have a home here. Yeah, you may be from Nifleheim, but your home is here. With us. Where it has always been." Noctis began, knowing that was one of the main things that had been eating away at his brother. "I know you think it's over for you... but it never has been and it never will be."

Prompto wiped his eyes. That was what he needed to hear. He just needed to know... "N-Noct... t-thank you." he whispered as he tried to get better rein of his emotions. He laughed quietly.

"I guess I was being a huge crybaby, huh... I-I didn't mean to break down like that, guys. S-Sorry."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and released Prompto so he retain some of his pride. "Hey, we know you like to be a girl sometimes. Nothing new." He lightly swiped at the insane hair that was their brother and a laugh erupted among them all.

Noctis sighed. "It's almost time, guys." He stood up. Now he truly felt at peace.

"If we did, at least we'd be together." Gladiolus brought up.

"Y-Yeah...and we can see Queen Luna, too."

"Queen?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean... Noct's king now, right? So... Luna's technically our Queen."

While Prompto and Gladiolus discussed the logic he was trying to explain, Noctis suddenly stopped walking. Everyone else did as well.

"You know something?"

All eyes were on the king. He looked at each of them, imprinting their faces to memory. Brothers for eternity. That's what they were, and what they would always be.

"You guys... are the best."

It summed up everything he truly, truly felt and probably would never get another chance to say. More importantly... they understood.

"Y-You're damn right we are." Prompto finally muttered with a sad smile.

"It is time. Let us get some rest."

They four made their way to the tent, taking off shoes and heavy coats and accessories, putting everything to the side before collapsing in their sleeping bags. Prompto, being the most emotionally open of them all and getting the least amount of sleep over the course a few days, fell asleep instantly, curled in the blankets and his sleeping bag. Next to him, Noct lay on his back, still having too much on his mind.

Ignis slept on Prompto's right, keeping the two younger ones between himself and Gladiolus. He had set his shades next to him, alongside a discarded cup of old Ebony and a book. Gladiolus was on Noctis's left, arms behind his head as loud snores bounced around the tent. Outside, the flames slowly died down, and the occasional chirp of a cricket and the soft winds rustled the trees above them.

Noctis felt sleep pull at his mind and amongst Gladiolus's snores, Prompto's mumbling and Ignis's occasional shifting, he found a strange inner peace that quelled all other thoughts that raged in his mind and heart. It was a calm, resolute peace, one he hadn't felt in years, and one he wished he appreciated more often before.

He let sleep pull him under as he dreampt of a sunny, warm day, his Regalia and his three brothers inside with him, Ignis driving to an unknown destination.

His dear adviser's green, seeing eyes looking out at the road as he guided them to a new adventure.

His protector, his guidance, his older brother figure sitting next to him reading a book as his long brown hair fluttered in his face, head resting in his hands and a thoughtful expression on his face.

His playful, chocobo loving, and first best friend taking photo after photo and messing around with the others, his dazzling smile infecting the others as he laughs and brings the light to the atmosphere.

The love of his life awaiting them at their destination, clad in a beautiful while dress that compliments her figure and highlights her complexion. Her blonde hair down around her shoulders as she waves at them, waiting for her king to greet her with a kiss.

It was that dream, added onto everything that happened, that gave him the strength to face the final battle. Once he awoke, he would be ready to face his destiny, to face death, and to save the world.

 _'I don't know if there really isn't anything else I can say, not after tonight. You guys are truly the best and I can never thank you enough for all you've sacrificed for me. I... I love you guys... and soon, this nightmare... will finally be over.'_

 **END**

* * *

 **And story complete! I loved that ending scene and it gave me such inspiration to write this piece... so much heartbreak! :( I hope I did justice writing this, and please let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
